The Helper Next Door
by FallenFan77
Summary: Kagome, a nineteen year old girl who lives on her own, but when given the call that her older sister Kikyo died in a car accident. She is the new guardian of her sister's three children. Life isn't always easy, but she gets the help from her next door neighbor, Inuyasha.
1. That Can't Be True

** The Helper Next Door **

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **Kagome, a nineteen year old girl who lives on her own, but when given the call that her older sister Kikyo died in a car accident. She is the new guardian of her sister's three children. Life isn't always easy, but she gets the help from her next door neighbor, Inuyasha.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Could it be? No way really?! Another story? Holy wakamolie! Yes it's true, this was the story that won in a landslide from my choices. To those who know me from my other stories, welcome back and thank you for reading another story idea. To those who don't, hello I'm Fallen thank you for taking your time to read this. Enjoy the chapter!

**P.S: **Rated T - For curse words said by our one and only favorite dog eared friend.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

X

X

X

The annoying sound of loud music playing next door awoke a young nineteen year old woman from her restless sleep. "Not again," she groggily whispered to herself. She rubbed her eyes lazily and stretched her arms, letting out a long and haggard yawn. She pulled off her lavender colored sheets off herself and got up from her soft and comfortable bed.

Her name was Kagome Higurashi, a girl who was a young writer. She has written many romance novels and adventure stories, some were published and others weren't, but she didn't mind. She also worked at a café by her apartment. Her boss was a very charming man yet with a little perverted side when it came to her best friend. Kagome sighed and scratched her head, when wasn't there a day when she had to get up early and go to work.

That day was today in fact, she was just about to visit her nieces. It was only a week the last time she went to visit them. The ringing of her phone caught her attention and she strolled over to her dresser to pick it up and flip it open.

"Kikyo, hi. Yeah I am about to-" the music next door became louder making it harder for her to hear her older sister speak. "I'm about to-" the more she spoke the louder it got. If it didn't stop a vein was going to pop in her head. "Kikyo, can you hold on for a second. I have...business to take care of," she said.

Kagome gently placed her phone down, walked out of her room with her robe over her clothing. She did not forget to get the keys that were hanging on the wall by the door like last time. Frankly she did not want to remember the last time she was locked out of her own home and forced to go by the fire escape to go back in to her apartment.

With her easy riled up temper, she hastily went to the apartment next to hers, but a man beat her to it. He wore a white shirt and bright red pants with a hat on his head."Oi you idiot keep the damn music down people are trying to sleep here!" he yelled.

Kagome stood there with her mouth ajar staring at the man. He must have been the new guy who just moved in and he had a temper that certainly matched hers.

She heard the door open and a no come from the neighbor next door saying no and slamming the door on the new guys face. Kagome sighed, knowing that would happen and she walked over. "Allow me," she told him earning a look from the white haired man. He "kindly" stepped back as she knocked on the door.

The person did not answer her and it was six in the morning. She surely did not have time for this but she angrily banged on the door. "HEY GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE KOUGA I SWEAR YOU ARE ANNOYING THE HELL OUT OF ME BECAUSE OF YOUR MUSIC SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!" Kagome shouted.

Kagome noted a snort come from behind her and glared at the new guy standing behind her. The door opened and Kouga, the guy with black hair and baby blue eyes leaned on the door.

"Hello my sweet. It's good to see you so early to morning," he told her. "I would same the same, but that would be misleading. Can you keep your music down. I have to talk to my sister and with your blasted music it's hurting my ear drums and I can not hear. Keep. It. Down."

Kouga smirked and nodded at her then closed the door, the music lowered and now it was if it weren't playing. "I swear the guy turns it on every other day just to get me to talk to him in the morning," she muttered at the guy.

She sighed and extended her hand out to him," I'm Kagome, you must be the new guy who just moved in."

He made a 'keh' sound and didn't shake her hand. Kagome arched a brow and crossed her arm,"Never mind. I have a call waiting for me. It was nice meeting you, what ever your name is."

"Inuyasha," he said, the sound of his voice sounded as if he were bored and displeased. Kagome gave him a smile,"Nice to meet you Inuyasha. Bye and welcome. I hope you like it here."

"I doubt it," Inuyasha told her.

"I was trying to welcome you here but you are acting like a total jerk," Kagome said, totally ticked off.

"Whatever, wench," and with that he walked over to his apartment, which was right next to hers on the right.

Kagome huffed and walked to her own apartment and slammed the door,"What a jerk." She remembered the phone call she had and she ran to her room and to her dresser and clammed the phone on her ear.

"Kikyo. I'm sorry for the wait, I was kind of busy," she said.

"It's okay Kagome. You are still coming right?" her sister had asked.

"Of course, I won't miss any day babysitting my nieces," Kagome answered with a smile. She loved her sister's children, it made her feel ready when she will have children in the future. Although that won't be in a long time.

"Great, I'll see you in an hour then," Kikyo told her on the other line.

"Okay, I'll see you then," Kagome retorted and hung up the phone. She headed to her bathroom, having her clothing ready for her to make it easier for her to get ready.

Twenty minutes later she came out of the bathroom dressed in light-blue jeans and a lace up back plaid button down rose-wine color combo shirt with a white tank top under it. Her raven-bluish hair went up to the middle part of her back and she looked at herself in the mirror. Her blue eyes shined by the suns rays and she smiled,"Another day of a good day," her father use to say it all the time before he died in a car accident. She hated driving cars for that reason, she never trusted them. She never rode on a bus or taxi, it must be a crazy thing if she were to tell someone, but it was true. Kagome feared them ever since she was five years old.

Kagome walked out the door of her apartment with a bagel in her hand and a cup of coffee in her other hand.

She went down to the lobby and smiled warmly at the door man who raised his hat and gave her in return a smile of gratitude. Her sister's home wasn't that far, usually she will just walk to her sister's home. This time she decided to take the train it wasn't as safe as walking but it was faster. She hated taking the train, it was always crowded with the early morning rush, people going in and out of the city. Business men would constantly give off looks to people that weren't in their "rank."

It was only three stops until she reached the stop she had to get off, saying many "excuses me's" and "pardon me" from bumping and trying to get out from the train cart she finally made it out and hurriedly went outside.

Kikyo heard a knock on the door and when she opened it, she noticed Kagome breathing hard and panting. "People never move out of the way no matter how many excuse me's you tell them."

Kikyo smiled at her younger sister. Kikyo, unlike her Kagome, was a teacher at a nearby school. It was a Saturday morning and she was now headed off to the school to pick up some papers. The two siblings were both kind and sweet to others, helping people when ever and where ever. Many thought they were twins by their looks but truth be told that Kikyo was eight years older than Kagome. She looked very young and pretty for her age or so others have told her.

"Aunt 'Gome!" they both turned to see a little four year old girl running toward them. Kagome crouched down to her knees and opened her arms. "Kimiko, it's good to see you too," she said to the black haired girl with big brown eyes and not too curled hair.

"Aunt Kagome!" another little girl around nine years old said excitedly dashing over to her and hugged her as well. Kikyo's second daughter was named Manami, her hair was curlier than her younger sister's, her eyes were a gray color. Kikyo smiled at her youngest daughters then turned her head over her shoulder and noticed her oldest one, Naomi standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

Naomi had long straight hair like her mother and a mixture of gray and brown colored eyes. She was thirteen years old and her face showed no emotion at all. "Naomi, come say hello to your aunt," Kikyo said.

Naomi scoffed and walked out of the room. Kikyo began to walk over to her and prepare to give her a lecture on how to respect elders, when she stopped by Kagome placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go talk to her," Kagome said. Kikyo gave her an apologetic look and gazed over at her two youngest daughter's,"Who's up for pancakes?" They both brightened up at the idea and jumped up in delight.

"I am mommy!" "I am!" they both cheered and took their mother's hands and guided her to the kitchen.

Kagome laughed seeing her sister being taken away by her niece's and disappeared into the kitchen. She walked up the stairs to her older niece's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Naomi? Can I come in?" she asked, her ear close to the door.

"Hmph," Kagome heard and took that as a yes, walking into the room. "Naomi, what's wrong?" Kagome asked, wondering why her niece was treating her so coldly. "It's none of your business," Naomi retorted.

"Look, I'm just stressed over school okay," Naomi said rolling her eyes in annoyance. "I wasn't born stupid or born yesterday. If you have a problem with me, say it. If you do and don't tell me why, I will be hurt," Kagome told her.

"It's dad okay. He said he was coming, but he broke his promise. Again," Naomi told her, her bangs hiding her eyes. Kagome sighed, _That's right. The father of the girls left Kikyo and them for another woman. That...that...ugh. I can't believe him. _

"Naomi, if you ever had trouble with your father tell me or your mother. He doesn't..he doesn't hurt you, does he?" she asked worriedly, she always wondered what happened when she and, or Kikyo weren't taking care of the girls when their father come some times over the weekend, once a month.

"Of course not why would you think that?!" Naomi snapped at her.

"I was just asking. Listen, I know it's hard, I get it," Kagome told her.

"No you don't," Naomi said angrily,"Father left us for some other woman and you have to tell me that it's hard and that you get it. I wish I can just stay with him so that he won't stop breaking his promises."

"What about your mother?" Kagome questioned her.

"Mom has Kimiko and Manami," Naomi told her,"Besides, I'm going to go with him the next time he comes. I already told mom yesterday."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing, she often heard that Kikyo's ex-husband drank a lot and she was very terrified of him. Kagome got up and giving her niece a small subtle smile and left the room.

"So you talked with her about Tadao," Kikyo said standing by the door. "Yes we did," Kagome said closing the door behind her and walked with Kikyo downstairs.

"I don't want her to go, but she wants to."

"Kikyo everything will be okay," Kagome told her. Kikyo looked at the clock and her eyes widened.

"I have to go. Please serve the girls juice. I made you and Naomi pancakes and they are on the stove. Bye Kagome I'll call you later," Kikyo said. Manami and Kimiko went up to their mother and hugged her and she gave them kisses on their foreheads.

"I love you girls. Be nice to your aunt okay," Kikyo told them.

"Bye mama!" Kimiko shouted, watching her mother get in the car.

"Bye mommy, we love you!" Manami shouted as well. Kagome stood with them and watched her sister drive away.

xx-Time Skip-xxxx

"Alright do I have four legs?" Kagome asked with a taped paper on her forehead. Two heads nodded.

"Am I a house pet?" Kagome asked another question. Again, two heads nodded and giggled hysterically. "I'm a dog aren't I," Kagome announced. Manami and Kimiko fell back and laughed wildly.

"You guys love dogs don't you," Kagome said with a laugh, the two girls nodded and squealed saying they were the most cutest creatures on the planet.

Naomi sat by the couch watching them play the 'Am I' game and snorted at how ridiculous it was. The phone rang and Kagome got up to get it.

"Hello, Kagome speaking how may I help you?" Kagome said into the phone. She was smiling as she heard the two girls saying talking about how puppies made cute noises and they imitated them. Her smile faded when the person on the other line told her news. The second worst news she has ever heard ever since she was five years old.

"No...my..my sister can't...Kikyo can't be dead," tears clouded her eyes, she said in a low whisper. The person on the other line of the phone told her that they were sorry. That she was hit and fatally injured in a car accident and died ten minutes after reaching the hospital.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Phew, I am glad I did this. I'm sorry if I ended it so abrupt but I am told to be going to sleep, it's way past the time I have to sleep. Thank you for reading, please review and tell me how it was.

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	2. Goodbye Kikyo

**The Helper Next Door**

- _By:FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **Kagome, a nineteen year old girl who lives on her own, but when given the call that her older sister Kikyo died in a car accident. She is the new guardian of her sister's three children. Life isn't always easy, but she gets the help from her next door neighbor, Inuyasha.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha! T-T Why?!

* * *

**Author's Note**

Guess who's back? *looks around* Wha? Who me? Yup. I typed this up and I finally completed this chapter. Typing with one hand is not an easy task. This chapter was kind of sad to write. I hope you enjoy it, thank you everyone. I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated.

* * *

"Miss," she heard on the other line.

"Miss? Are you there?" the voice said, more frantic than the last.

"I'm very sorry to tell you, I can't imagine what you are going through. We will call you later, goodbye," the call ended.

Kagome covered her mouth and closed her eyes tightly, she couldn't believe it. Why her sister? Why? She placed the phone down and pressed her back on the cold wall of the hallway that connected with the living room.

She heard the barrels of laughter in the other room and tears trailed down her cheeks. _Naomi, Manami, Kimiko, how on earth can I explain it to them. _Her heart pounded and the beats hurt her ears, pressure was on her and she couldn't feel her body anymore.

Kagome brought her feet up to her, crossing her arms and placing them on her knees and buried her head in her arms. She quietly sobbed to herself. She didn't have the strength or the heart to break it to them.

"Wait until mommy comes home!" she heard Kimiko scream from the living room.

The four year olds words rang in her mind, replaying over and over again. She was so young and she needed a mother to guide her. _I can't do it,_ Kagome thought, more tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Aunt 'Gome! Auntie Gome!" Kimiko shouted.

Kagome got up slowly and wiped her tears. She walked into the living room to find the two girls arguing.

"You changed the animal you were suppose to be, that is cheating!" Manami yelled at her little sister.

"I did not cheat! Aunt Gome tell Manami I didn't cheat!" Kimiko said, running over to Kagome who walked a few steps to them. Kimiko held onto her aunt's skirt and looked up at her, her nose wrinkled,"Were you crying?"

Kagome patted her head, she couldn't...she didn't have the strength, so she fell to her knees and placed her trembling palm of her hand on her youngest niece's cheek. "Aunt Gome?" Kimiko questioned with worry. What made her aunt burst into tears suddenly?

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...," Kagome said, she cried until no tears could escape her eyes. Kimiko ran her small hand through her aunt's hair.

"Aunt Kagome, why are you crying?" Manami asked her.

Someone knocked on the door and Kagome wiped her eyes and sucked in her breath. "I'll b-be right b-back," she stuttered, almost choking on her sobs.

She opened the front door to find her mother and brother standing there with paled faces. "Mama..." tears clouded her sight once more, Kagome shook wildly as she was hugged tightly by her mother.

"Tell me it's not true," Mrs. Higurashi shakily said.

"Souta, take the girls upstairs," Kagome said, turning to her brother who nodded and took his niece's hands. "Let's go girls, the grown ups have to talk now," Souta said to them.

"Awww Uncle Souta, what is wrong with Aunt Gome?" Kimiko wondered. Souta scooped her up in his arms,"We'll...tell you later munchkin."

Kimiko laughed as her uncle carried her up the stairs, Manami laughed on the way up by her sister's laughter.

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Mama, how are we going to tell them?" Kagome asked her, her mother was her strength at the time.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head,"I don't know, they...she was," it was her turn to burst into tears. Kagome cried a little more and hugged her mother.

"Why her oh kami, my little girl!" Mrs. Higurashi cried.

Kagome closed her eyes and let out a muffled cry,"Sister Kikyo."

Days passed and the children were told that their mother had passed away. Kimiko became silent and rarely smiled, she was only happen when she saw Kagome other than that, she was mourning over the loss of her mother.

Kagome looked into the mirror, her tear stained cheeks were pale and lost its color over the days ever since the loss of Kikyo. She has been living in the home where her sister lived with the children and watched over them.

"Gumdrop," she heard her mother say, she stood by the door with a long black dress. "We should be going now," Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome nodded, it was Kikyo's funeral, she didn't believe that her sister was dead. She wanted to believe that it was a horrible dream that she would soon wake up from.

The two women walked out of the room and were greeted by people who were close friends of Kikyo and paid their respects.

"Aunt Gome, is mommy okay now?" Kimiko asked her aunt as they were walking to the car.

"Would you stop asking stupid questions," Naomi said, she didn't look in their way and she sat in the backseat of the car.

"I was just asking-" Kimiko began to say when her older sister glared at her. "What do you think?!" Naomi shouted.

Kagome pulled the four year old into a embrace and looked over her shoulder to look at the thirteen year old. "This is your mother's funeral, why are you acting this way."

Naomi slumped in her seat as the car took off following the black car in front where her mother was in a black coffin, they were headed to The Tama Cemetery.

Manami began to cry,"Aunt Kagome is right, stop being so mean. M-mommy just left us and you are acting like a-a big meany. Stop it Naomi!"

Mrs. Higurashi placed an arm around the crying girl,"Manami please calm down."

"Mama!" Manami cried out.

The desperate cries of the her niece made Kagome start to tear up as she heard her cry out for her mother.

When they came to a stop, Kagome picked up Kimiko and carried her to where a gathering of people stood in front of a coffin that going to be settled in the hole in front of a tombstone next to where her father, grandmother were buried.

"Kikyo Higurashi was a mother, a daughter. She cared for others and..."

A fellow colleague spoke about her sister, but her words droned out from her ears, only the pitter patter of the raindrops hitting her umbrella was heard. Kagome stared as down as her sister's coffin was lowered into the hole in the ground. Everyone threw a red rose and said that she would rest in peace.

"Auntie Gome, mommy wouldn't want you to cry anymore," Kimiko said, her tears were drying and she looked up at her aunt.

Kagome stared at her niece and rubbed her cheek affectionally,"I know."

"Mommy is resting with great grandma and Buyo and grandpa too," Kimiko said, stifling a cry. She brought her small hand held her aunt's hand.

When it rained harder, the people began to depart and go into their cars to drive away. Her sister was under six feet of dirt and the girl's were in the car waiting for her.

Kagome threw the last flower, a bellflower. It dropped on to the ground in slow motion.

"Goodbye Kikyo, I promise to visit you every day." She couldn't feel it, but a soft breeze blew from behind her and a lone woman dressed in white with a smile on her face placed a hand on her little sister's shoulder.

_All will be well_ Kagome.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I can't write anything sad, T-T it's just too sad for me to write. Thank you for those who favorited, followed and reviewed. Thank you for reading.

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


End file.
